During cutting of workpieces, such as metal sheets, with a beam (e.g., laser beam, flame or the like) it is generally necessary to remove debris and dust from the cutting area. This is often done using suction, typically using stationary, large volume suction chambers that are disposed beneath the workpiece support.
It has been proposed, in JP10137943, to provide a cutting system having a dust collecting device that is located under the workpiece support and that follows the cutting head using a separate drive.